Trigger
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Sam, Iain and my OC. A gun and A proposal. the rest you'll read in the fic Warning swear word is included and may be too gory for younger readers


**Hey guys I had this little one shot idea while looking out the back garden at the sky and thinking what if for different casualty characters, this would not leave my head though.**

**Katie xx**

**Tuesday 9****th**** September 2014**

**Sam's POV**

_Entering the staffroom with Tom, I was excited, finally the end of a hectic shift. Tom and I had been back in Holby for 5 days and Connie was already treating us like crap. _

"Guys, I would just like to say well done for today. I'm glad nearly all of you worked your hardest." Connie started looking directly at Sam on the _nearly all of you_.

"So, anyway go out tonight and have a drink, you all deserved it. I'm going to brief Mr Self on our day. See some of you in the morning." Connie finished, she then left and headed in the direction of Reception.

"Alright guys, first round is on me." Sam spoke heading out the door hand in hand with Tom.

They all walked through Reception and headed towards the ED exit. As they exited the building they did not expect to see what they did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An old friend of the team was near the entrance something strapped around his waist. His face showed fear, both of danger and death. He knew why he was there. A friend of Sam's from the army had taken him in the night and strapped a bomb around his waist before proceeding to drive him to the ED. Once they arrived he pulled the man out and placed him in position. Bomb trigger in one hand, gun in the other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Iain, what's going on?" A puzzled Sam asked wondering why her ex colleague and ex boyfriend was at in the middle of the Ambulance bay, device strapped around his waist.

"Sam, you have to go back inside, Harvey, he has lost it." Iain spoke, tears in his eyes.

"What? No, I can't leave you." Sam spoke shocked and upset.

Harvey after noticing Sam's voice emerged from behind a near Ambulance and walked to wards Sam who was stood confidently. "Hello Major Nicholls, Lance Corporal Dean, how are you?" he asked.

"Private Smith. Put the gun down now and release Lance Corporal Dean." Sam demanded, she knew that she was a higher rank, compared to him so he would have to oblige.

Sam colleagues and friends all stood near the entrance quite surprised as to what was going on, except for Lily who had a panic attack and shortly after, passed out she was being tended to by Ethan and Tess who came to the conclusion she would be okay.

"Why should I listen to you Sammy?" he spoke knowing how much she hated being called that.

Sam took a step towards Harvey knowing the risks. When she got near she got on to her knees and raised her hands in surrender. "I'm listening to you, why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Well let me start back, a year after you left. Camp bastion medical camp was attacked by one of our men, he had a bomb strapped to him, just like this. But what happened this stupid coward and his mate Kenny had hidden and did not get a scratch whereas all my mates were killed and the ones who did survive shot themselves to stop the pain." He told them before moving the gun towards Sam as he walked her direction.

When he got to her, he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up. Tom lunged forward only to get shot in the arm. A flesh wound. This scared the team and put even more control on Sam staying calm as the situation had escalated frantically.

"I said stay back, the next one to disobey me can be the blame for me blowing her brains out." He demanded.

"Sam knew what to do so she started by looking at Iain who had got the message leaving the team confused as to their plan. Sam stood up and moved towards the car that belonged to Tom pulling out a bag and quickly climbing into the Ambulance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Sam climbed into the Ambulance she opened her bag which contained an army medic uniform. She quickly switched into it hopping that the plan would work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Iain, what is she doing?" asked a confused Zoe.

"You'll have to wait and see." Iain replied before they heard and whistle. To which Iain stood up to attention including Harvey.

"Attention." They heard shouted before Sam appeared dressed in her old Army job clothing. She then approached Harvey and gave him a firm knee to the stomach. Harvey lunged forward and took Sam with him.

"This reminds me of the old days." Harvey spoke holding the gun to her abdomen and then pulling her up by her hair. He placed his finger on the trigger and fired it at her chest.

Tom ran forward and turned a collapsed Sam over and started doing the primary survey. "Zoe, she's not breathing." He shouted as he started doing chest compressions at a rate of 30 to 2.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**20:45 pm**

Tom, Zoe, Tess, Charlie and Iain were all stood round Sam's bed in Resus while Fletch washed her face. She had been on the ventilator and Connie had managed to remove the bullet from her lung with no complications, they were just waiting for a bed to become free on ICU.

"She was lucky you know, we could have lost a bloody good doctor today." Charlie spoke to them.

"Sam, you keep fighting show that Bastard what he deserves, I have something important I wanted to ask when we went over the pub but I couldn't." Tom spoke squeezing her hand with the arm not in a sling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tuesday 30****th**** September 2014**

It had been three weeks since the incident and Tom was sat by Sam's bed, she had been taken off the ventilator two hours ago and the doctors were just waiting for her to come around. Tom decided to rehearse what he was going to ask her when she woke up.

"Sam, I was just wondering, I know we just had a blessing but whether you would marry me again?" Tom practiced.

"Y-y-y-es." Sam replied her eyes wide open.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
